Songs without Words
by Dreamweaver123
Summary: What if the roles were reversed and Bella chose Jacob instead while refusing to relinquish Edward. 16 years later, her daughter Esmeralda discovers the forbidden love that Bella has kept secret her entire life.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I can be noble, Bella. I'm not going to make you choose between us. Just be happy, and you can have whatever part of me you want, or none at all, if that's better." -Edward Cullen.

As much as I loved my extended family on the Reservation, it was good to be free to roam outside, especially without those oafs of a bodyguard. I mean, I like Uncle Embry and Quil a bunch, but their sons are like lapdogs, never leaving me some much deserved time alone. And Mom and Dad, even my little brother, Jacob Jr, get to be stifling at times.

But today, I Esmeralda Black, have turned officially sixteen, and as a birthday wish, I get to 'go shopping' on my own, in my very own car that Dad built for me. "Go hog wild," he exclaimed in his 'nothing seems to surprise me anymore' tone. 'Me' and 'shopping' should have shocked him, but he looked quite unimpressed with my proposal.

I cannot honestly say that I feel guilty about lying. Why can't a young woman enjoy a little time to herself and take in the sights of beautiful Forks? Yeah, sarcasm. I was hoping to drive to Seattle. It would be cathartic and I could rid myself of the memories of my two irritating lapdogs. Okay, that was a little harsh. Their names are actually Jinx and Xolo, the two rather annoying sons of Uncle Embry and Quil. They tell me that they follow me because I have a knack for getting into trouble.

I had to admit that there was an inkling of truth to that. So as always, while turning onto the highway on my way to Seattle, something caught my eye--a stealthy movement too quick to be human. That was not the only intriguing attribute. There was a strangle of long golden hair and red, more than bloodshot, eyes.

I was captivated. On the Reservation, most of my family would agree that I had some pretty good senses of vision and smell, even my Dad. I am not too sure why that is, but I do feel special. And so, the fact that the creature's movements were so inhuman intrigued me. The creature moved so deliberately! And its stench was overpowering, even worse than my brother's laundry! I pinched my nose in disgust and decided to follow the horrid scent. I could not help myself. Besides, it was my sixteenth birthday after all. What can a girl do to have some excitement nowadays?

It did baffle me that I have a keener sense of sight and smell, and even balance, than all the folks around me, but I cannot apologize for that. It was a gift that I intended to use to the fullest extent. So I parked the car at a nearby gas station and stepped out.

The creature was gone, but I did not mind. The stench lingered and was uncomfortably strong. I would follow its scent. It entered the woods through a semi-paved overgrown path. I treaded lightly, letting my instincts guide me.

Boy would Dad love to hear this story! He always loved my running commentaries. "Esmeralda," he would say proudly, "you have a knack for storytelling. That's my girl!" It was great to have an understanding dad.

Mom never had the same response, though. She was always the pessimist, too ethical for her own good. And her eyes . . . as beautiful as they were, always held a reservation to them, like we're all doomed. "Esmeralda," she would say in that sorrowful tone," you could have died!" I mean, I love her to pieces and all, but she depresses me. Despite that doom and gloom attitude, though, she pretty much attracts the attention of every single male she encounters.

They say my features take on after her, but without the doom and gloom.

I had to pause once the semi-paved trail became narrower. Obviously no car has graced this place in a while. I trudged roughly another half a mile and to my astonishment, there was a lit house, actually a mansion! Funny, I don't recall that this house existed during my entire life! It was a sight to behold since it looked so open with all of its windows. Most of Forks was never this mysterious, I thought elatedly. I moved closer as I saw the fleeting movements of the blond-headed creature. There it stood, in a dimly lit room, its eyes now turned towards my direction. "Blood red!" I took in a breath I did not know I held. For a moment, I thought she saw me. Her lips moved infinitesimally and I froze. My body was mostly covered by an overgrown bush, but could she have spotted me? Unlike my mom's albino white skin tone, mine was a few shades darker. I hoped, at that moment, that I was dark enough because the creature looked like murder was a pastime for her. I would not want to end up in a bloody mess on my sixteenth birthday, I thought ruefully.

I was unaware that someone else was in the same room as the blond creature until I heard it. It was beautiful, haunting, seductive, but innocent—the sound of piano music from the hands of a virtuoso. The music filled the air around me and caught my breath. It was the sound of a thousand emotions bottled in one elegant masterpiece, and my eyes were drawn to the figure at the piano, sitting as still as a statue but for the elegant hands that floated effortlessly above the ivory keyboard.

This other creature was male. I was sure of that. Its back was slender by strong. Its arms were muscular and long, just like its back. The hair was messy, but a nice bronze color. I could not see its face, however, since it was looking the other way. Something told me that its eyes may be the same as the blond-headed female, and its look perhaps no less menacing despite the façade of culture. In a way, I was glad not to look upon the male's face. It would put a damper on the lovely piano music flowing from its fingers. I decided that the piano playing warranted changing the status of the male from an 'it' to a 'he'.

It would appear that the blond-headed creature agreed with my assessment of the piano music because she looked so concentrated, so still. It was an intriguing dynamic between the two, I thought amusedly. Surely they were not human. Monsters then, veiled by a human façade with only their red bloody eyes, unnatural movements and horrible stench giving away their inhumanity? She was dangerous, I could glean, but he? Perhaps he was dangerous as well for some of the most vile things hid behind a mask of civility.

What were they doing in Forks? And at a mansion that I did not know exist until now?

The blond creature suddenly looked bored and turned to face the man on the piano. I let out a quiet breath, slightly relieved by my assumed nonexistence in her eyes.

The piano music changed, as if responding to the blond creature's sudden change of mood, but instead of becoming more dull, the piano music filled with more vitality as the fingers raced across the ivory keys, too quick for my eyes to discern. It would appear that I may not outrun them if caught, I thought dryly. And I was grossly outnumbered.

I faintly entertained the idea of bringing Jinx and Xolo with me next time to delve further into this mysterious couple, but quickly tossed away that idea. Those two clumsy fools would reveal themselves and get us all killed. Suddenly, my sixteenth birthday no longer seemed mundane.

It appears that Forks has now two new otherworldly visitors, likely from the depths of evil. Maybe if things get dicey, I would ask for Uncle Seth's, Embry's and Quil's help. They seemed like they would enjoy unveiling a mystery in Forks. Besides, things at the Reservation can be pretty monotonous.

My reverie was interrupted by an abrupt halt in the piano music. The male sat, arms at his side, still as a statue. I almost wished I could see his face, but reminded myself that perhaps I did not want to destroy my enjoyment of his music by coupling that lovely piano playing to a less than beautiful face.

The female now stood by the male's side, eyes focused on the male, her look concentrated, malevolent. Maybe they were not lovers, as was my initial impression. Maybe they were partners bound by a single motive or duty. But that theory went through the rough when the male's fingers lifted from his side to rest on his temple. He did not appear comfortable as his head flexed almost involuntarily. The female continued to stare at him without saying anything, her concentration not derailed by his discomfort. In fact, a small smile formed on her lips, as if satisfied with the exchange.

Maybe, he was her servant. No . . . his mannerisms did not suggest inferiority. Then what was he to her? Her focus broke, and the male let his fingers drift back to his side. She suddenly walked towards the stairs, and as he turned his head in her direction, I turned my eyes away. I was not sure why I did so. Perhaps I enjoyed the piano music far more than I let on, and so I did not want to ruin my appreciation of it by seeing his face.

From the corners of my vision, I could see the male's form following the female upstairs. I felt a twinge of disappointment. Maybe they were lovers after all, lovers with a twisted background. I noticed as the male followed the blond creature, he paused in his movements for a minute second before continuing up the stairs and disappearing behind the door the female had entered earlier.

Intriguing! Much more intriguing than the last sixteen years of my inconsequential existence! I had to come back. There must be a fascinating, deadly, story that surrounded these two that was begging to be divulged. I am pretty sure Dad would have done the same thing in my shoes. He was always a sucker for the weird.

But these two creatures were not weird. Mysterious maybe. Deadly maybe. Exotic maybe. But not weird.

I quickly retreated before hearing any unnecessary utterances between the two. I twisted my nose in disgust. Strangely, that thought disturbed me.


	2. The Warning

Chapter 1: The Warning

My birthday passed quite pleasantly. Aside from Jinx and Xolo complaining that I left them behind to go shopping, the week after was relaxing. No one asked what items of clothes I bought while out 'shopping'. Even Mom made things easy by offering me an excuse, "Well, it is hard to enjoy shopping . . . " or something along those lines. No one thought there was anything different in my demeanor. Perhaps it was my talent to say very little with a lot of words that saved me from the inquisition. Even Dad did not suspect much. "Yeah," he agreed, "I think you can find a husband without dressing like a clown," as he directed his bored gaze towards Jinx and Xolo. "Take your pick."

I went back to the mansion one more time a few weeks later. It was nice to have this new found freedom. To my disappointment, the house was empty. I debated whether to secretly enter, but decided against it until I knew a little more about these creatures. Plus, the house reeks of a foul stench, not different from rotting corpses, I thought disgustedly.

I went back there a few more times in the next few weeks only to be disappointed by its emptiness. Yet the piano music lingered in my mind, eerie and seductive. I could envision the male sitting elegantly at the keyboard playing, oblivious to his surroundings. His music wasn't dark, just haunting.

I was about to give up on my visits to the mansion when one evening, roughly one month after I initially found this mansion, the male was at the keyboard playing a new piano piece. This time, the music sounded like a lullaby, soft and sweet. He had his back to me once more. I looked around and felt relieved to note that the blond female creature was not there.

I once again focused on the male's slender back. He seemed taller than before. The music continued at a pleasurable pace, and I closed my eyes to enjoy its pleasantries. I did not recognize this song as I had the ones he played the other day. His playing was much more refined than my grandmother Rene's.

I seemed to be so lost in the music that I did not even recognize when the music had stopped. And not only that, the sun had set. Spooky. Did I fall asleep listening to his lullaby? When had it ended? I looked at the room where the male sat earlier playing the piano, and to my disappointment the male was gone. Well, what an unexciting end to the evening!

I must have thought too soon because a sudden voice from behind startled me. "You know, it is impolite to eavesdrop." The voice was soft and alluring. I turned around to face the source, ready to confront the male creature, but to my dismay, he was not there.

My cheeks flushed with disdain. "Yeah, well it's rude to sneak up on people like that." While I did not see the male, I heard his unnerving chuckle. A horrid stench wafted under my nose, causing me to gag. The male smelled much worse up close. Well, the points are just stacking up against him. No piano music, no matter how beautiful, warranted this attack on my other senses. I cringed in disgust.

"You are quite the charmer," the male commented.

"Ditto," I wrinkled my nose." "Why don't we carry a conversation where I can see you," I mustered some courage, though my heart raced at the unfavorable odds.

The male moved so quickly, all I heard was a rustling of the leaves as he flew from one tree to another. My heart sank even further.

'Alright, Esmeralda, breathe!' I told myself. I realized that I was no match for this otherworldly creature. He was deadly. And I had yet to know his motives. I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Are you afraid?" the voice asked demandingly, though the creature never raised the number of decibels in his voice. It still had a little sultriness to it, surprisingly. I tried to unsuccessfully shrug of the stench. He was closer than before.

"No, just spooked out. You know, like at Halloween, when my friends try their scare tactics on me, although you're a tad more convincing."

To my surprise, the creature chuckled again, this time less menacingly. "You should not be here." The lack of menace in his voice gave me even more chills.

"Yeah, well, we would not want your lover to think you're having an affair," I made a feeble attempt at a joke. Usually, by now, Jinx and Xolo would have laughed at my not so funny joke, but the male creature did not say anything immediately, as if contemplating something.

"Yes, my . . . lover," and he said that amusedly, "has a tendency for the gory and dramatic." But then his voice became serious again. "If you value the life of your loved ones, not to mention yourself, you should stop this senseless curiosity of yours and remain on the Reservation."

'How did he know?' The mention of the Reservation put fear into my heart. It seems he knew what to say to strike a chord of fear in my heart.

"Is that all it takes to frighten you?" the voice softened.

"You're overexaggerating your scariness!" I responded hotly, wondering why I'm getting this sense that I am an open book. Were my thoughts that obvious?

"No, no. You're not afraid for yourself. Of course not. You're worried about your parents, your little brother," the voice remarked, enlightened.

How did the creature know? Was he following me? But wouldn't I have noticed? And my Uncles and Dad and the myriad of other folks at the Reservation would have noticed! And I would have smelled his stench from miles away. Who could mistake that smell?

He chuckled, as if mocking my confusion. I suddenly had an intense desire to wring his neck, that is, if I could see him to locate his neck.

"You must be the more charming one of the couple, I can see," I said sarcastically.

"I apologize," he spoke again, this time in a more apologetic tone. "It was rude of me to be amused at your confusion, but you need a healthy dose of fear. As I had said earlier, you really should not be here." The threat in his voice removed any admiration I had held for his piano playing. Oh how I wish now that I could see his face and match it to this vile being. I hate being threatened, especially when the threat was not hollow.

As if answering my silent requests, the male suddenly shifted his weight off the tree branch and landed quietly behind me. Another sudden attack on my nose nearly threw me off my feet. I wanted to vomit at his smell, which was quite a feat on any male's part, to make me so acknowledge his presence.

"Ugggghhh!" I tried not to inhale. Death my strangulation probably felt like this. I quickly turned around to not only not leave my vulnerable side to his face but also to put a face to this demonic being. But when I did, I froze at the sight. I stopped uttering my disgust at his stench at the sight of his face. While his lover could be described as beautiful, he surpassed her beauty by leagues, and it hurt to actually take it in. It did not appear that he was much older than I. 17 or 18, maybe. I no longer registered the fact that he smelled atrocious. Suddenly, the piano music that was created by his fingers seemed sweeter than before, but its beauty paled in comparison to him. His face was not menacing at all, as there seemed an edge of concern to it.

"It would be prudent of you to stay away from this place," he spoke, and this time, I saw his lips move to that alluring voice. "She is not someone you would want to deal with. You have no chance against her," he spoke. Suddenly, I believed him.

"She knows I've been here," I deduced.

"Yes, she knows," he acknowledged. His voice was so lovely.

"Then why am I still alive?" I asked bluntly.

"For now," he extended my question. I suddenly notice now the color of his eyes, not blood red like the blond creature, but a soft almond color. And his hair, a beautiful shade of bronze. I did not fail to notice, either, that he had not answered my question.

"She chooses it to be so," he finally answered cryptically.

"Well, that clears things up quite a bit," I responded sarcastically, to which he smiled crookedly.

"You really should be happy about her decision, I would hope, at least for your parents' sake." Thank you for reminding me.

"Can I at least know your name?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"I don't see how that matters," he answered honestly.

"You're just a wealth of information, aren't you?"

He actually laughed at that statement. I had to agree. It was the funniest thing I said all evening. His laughter made him appear human, sweet, more beautiful.

But he soon schooled his face, looking contemplative once again. "I've told you all that should matter to you," he reminded me firmly. But he was wrong on one count. His name mattered. I, at least, wanted to put a name to this elegant being, who seemed to have an invested interest in keeping me alive and who I may never see again as I intend to listen to him and not return to this place . . . for my family's sake. I could not risk their lives. But I needed to know who to thank at least. Seeing as to how determined he looked, I realized that I would not be able to drag that out of him.

"Do I get to know what you are?" I asked, curious.

His answer was simple. "Your tribe's natural enemy."

I shuddered. I believed him!


	3. Edward

Chapter 2: Edward

True to my word, I did not return to that mansion, nor did I see the beautiful male creature and his apparently sadistic female lover. Yet, despite the fact that I stayed away, I could not stop thinking about him. I remembered the first time I saw him, how his neck muscles tightened almost imperceptibly, as if in pain, when the female creature focused her gaze on him. I wondered if maybe, he had led me to believe that she was his lover so that he did not have to explain their twisted relationship to me. I wondered if he was hurting.

It was silly, really, devoting so many brain cells to someone who I knew so little . . . whom I wanted to know so much more about. He was good, that much I could glean. But I couldn't help feel that this was one mystery I had to let go. It did not stop me from thinking about him, though.

And so, months passed by. It was hard to forget his beautiful face and alluring voice, as well as his pungent smell. Somehow, though, the poignant images slightly faded away, and I no longer thought of him every waking moment. Rather, I thought of him every other waking moment. My dull and unsatisfying life carried on as Jinx and Xolo became harder and harder to ignore.

Even my younger brother, Jacob Jr, gagged at their advances. "Seriously, Esmeralda, can't you tell them to chill? Their behavior around you is an embarrassment to the male community . . . and nauseating." While Jacob Jr is only a year younger than I, his maturity level is leagues behind. "Just choose one and be over with it."

"Mind your own business," I warned.

Jacob Jr laughed. "How can I not mind. Jinx and Xolo won't allow me to." He grinned. "Seriously, whose the one—Jinx or Xolo? They're not half-bad. I mean, they're both tall, decent looking, funny. Of course, most of the time we're laughing at them instead of with them. It's a hard choice, but which do you prefer?"

It suddenly dawned on me. "How much did they bribe you?"

He looked away, feigning innocence and hurt. "You give me so little credit, sis." But then his smile turned to a look of pure haughtiness. "I broached them."

"Are you trying to irritate me to death?" my eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Seriously, Esmeralda, you're at that hormonal age where shouldn't you be thinking about these things?" Jacob Jr said insolently.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted my murderous thoughts as I held my biting response.

Jacob Jr flew to the door, slightly relieved that his savior arrived. "Grandpa Charlie!" Jacob Jr cried out in joy. We both loved Grandpa Charlie dearly, and for a moment, I forgot my wrath towards the little twirp.

"What's up, Charlie?" I addressed him like my mom always does. It was a hard habit to break. And quite frankly, I find that when I say his name, it is endearing to me.

"Hey kids!" Charlie mumbled shyly as he pulled out some beef jerky from his pocket. Charlie always brought us small gifts whenever he would come to visit. As childish as some can be, he loved us all, that was for sure. And he loved Mom to a fault.

"What's up? Esmeralda, you look like someone twisted your arm." Charlie could be observant at times.

"She's just upset that I brought up a sensitive issue," Jacob Jr cried out annoyingly.

"And what would that be?" Charlie asked bluntly.

"I asked her if she would choose Jinx or Xolo." Again, irritating.

Charlie looked embarrassed. "Oh!" he exclaimed, his cheeks flushed as he did not know how to discuss such a sensitive subject with his teenage granddaughter. "Well," he mumbled, "that's a tough choice but at least either would be good for you."

I raised my eyebrows, the wrath threatening to spill over to Charlie. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Charlie twiddled his thumbs nervously. He not so subtly changed the subject," Anyone hungry? I'm starving."

I stared at Charlie suspiciously. "So you think either would be a decent choice, Charlie? What happened totrue love? And shouldn't there only be one Mr. Right for you?"

Jacob Jr laughed, distracting me from focusing my entire anger on Charlie. "That is why you choose one," he said, as if an expert in the matter.

"Exactly!" Charlie agreed eagerly. "Now let's have some burgers," he made another not so subtle attempt at changing the subject.

"How about neither!" I ignored Charlie's change of subject. "I can think of so many more suave guys out there than those two." One male creature in particular came to mind, even if he wasn't human.

"Like who?" Jacob Jr taunted. I was not going for that trap!

"Look, Esmeralda, Jinx and Xolo may look like kids, but they'll grow up some day to be quite adequate . . . ummm . . . men." Charlie didn't sound convinced himself. "Besides, I think the girls, especially the ones in this household, are much more mature than boys their age." That was the most Charlie had said all year long.

"Uggghhhh! I just can't stand the sight of those two," I cringed in disgust.

"Well, just don't make the mistake your mother nearly made," Charlie blurted out. It seemed that that was unintentional, but he carried on. "I mean, she chose your father . . . and look how happy she is." Charlie once again twiddled his thumbs nervously.

Both Jacob Jr and I caught on quickly to this new turn in the conversation. "What mistake?" Jacob Jr asked excitedly. "Was Mom interested in someone else? It looks like Dad triumphed in the end! I did not think anyone came close to him!" Jacob Jr revered our Dad. I don't blame him, but sometimes, it's like hero worship. He probably wanted to form his own cult if he had enough focus. I rolled my eyes, but was interested in hearing what Charlie had to say.

"Exactly," Charlie agreed with Jacob Jr's impression of Dad.

I mean, Dad is just a normal fun-loving father who has incredibly great skills with machines. And he has a great attitude, but those two sometimes make him out to be a God, which is ridiculously funny to me for some reason.

It would seem that Jacob Jr has lit a fire in Charlie.

I thought I would toss them off their high chair. "I don't know. Of Mom's thousands of admirers, you cannot honestly say that there weren't a few that came close to Dad. Boys on the Res, by the way, can be so immature and stupid."

Both Charlie and Jacob Jr stared at me incredulously. "What?" I responded defensively. "You're not girls, so don't get all excited about making these assumptions."

Charlie huffed, the first time I've seen him angry in a while. "I just don't get you gals' Just because a boy has a pretty face and says sweet things to you, you go through life and death for him. When do you realize that it's not healthy for you?"

We were on the verge of something, I could tell. I noticed that Jacob Jr was silent, perhaps just as interested as I in this piece of Mom and Dad's history.

"Then why was it so unhealthy for Mom?" I cornered Charlie. Without realizing it, he stepped right into my net. He rolled his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I had to stifle a smirk.

"Bella was so bipolar when she was with Edward, I thought I would have to send her to Rene at the other side of the country in order to keep her sanity!" Ahhhh, Dad had a competitor named Edward. Well, this was definitely progress as I finally broke through Charlie's glass. These were rare and interesting moments indeed. I looked on, encouraging Charlie with my looks of disbelief. Charlie continued, flabbergasted. "He was pretty to look at and was really smart and belonged to a very nice and wealthy family, but he was not good for her."

"That description is not making your argument convincing," Jacob Jr pointed out. Good one, bro!

"Well, when he was around, Bella was infatuated with him. I mean she looked so engrossed, I thought she would fall into a hole in the ground if I wasn't watching out for her. And I couldn't pry her away from him, even with the assortment of weapons I had at my disposal." Charlie all of a sudden looked reminiscent of the past, his glory days as the police chief of Forks. That amused me, actually.

But Charlie refocused. "And when they broke up, she cried for months!!!! I was so scared. Her nightmares went on and on. It was so heartbreaking to see," Charlie's voice began to quiver. I hope he doesn't cry. It wouldn't look right. Thankfully, he didn't. "If Jacob weren't around to pick up the pieces, she would end up broken. The nerve of Edward! Coming and going then coming back again. It only tempted Bella more. He would time it perfectly, coming back when things were getting on the right track for Bella and Jacob. Talk about a third wheel. He wouldn't quit!" Charlie was flushed by now. "Like a leech! And then he kept on professing his undying love for her."

"I wonder what made him leave then," I spoke thoughtfully.

"What a jerk!" Jacob Jr's angered voice surprised me with its vehemence.

Charlie grunted in agreement. "I quite frankly don't care too much to know. I think Bella realized his imperfections at last."

"No one could possibly be a better man than Dad, of course," Jacob Jr chimed in decisively.

"Yeah, other than your Dad's temper sometimes, I can't see anything else wrong with him, Charlie nodded in approval.

"What imperfections?" I pressed, fascinated.

Jacob Jr looked at Charlie expectantly.

Charlie suddenly looked quite focused. "Well, he wouldn't leave Bella alone!" There was a long silence. I think Charlie was going to stop there.

If that were all, I remain quite unimpressed. "Where is Edward now?" I asked.

"I don't know. Last I heard, he was accepted at Dartmouth and his family moved away from Forks."

"Good riddance!" Jacob Jr spoke, relieved by the outcome.

"Have we ever met him? Have we ever met Edward?" I pressed, racking my brain for memories of perhaps seeing him. Honestly, I don't recall ever meeting anyone named Edward. "What is his last name?"

"Now hear this. This is not the Spanish Inquisition! And what are you doing focusing on the unimportant details," Charlie stated disappointedly. "The bottom line is that your Mom chose someone who loved her unconditionally and without the gimmicks. And Jacob did not need stunning good looks to do the job. Everything turned out very well, and everyone is very happy!" Charlie ended his speech with a bang. Happily ever after.

Everyone, but perhaps Edward, I thought to myself. Or had he moved on? Now Charlie has gotten me curious. I won't ask Mom or Dad, of course, in case it stirs up something unwelcome. Maybe I'll ask Uncle Seth. He always seems pretty open-minded about this stuff. Tomorrow, then. I had to plan my questions well. Charlie has told me nothing that convinced me of his hostility towards this Edward. Did Edward do something so bad that Mom left him for Dad? Is the reason why Mom seems so pessimistic something that had to do with Edward? Would she have a different outlook on life if perhaps whatever issue she had with Edward was resolved? I knew it was a far-fetched thought, bordering on fantasy, but I sometimes wonder why, with all this family and this happy life, does Mom still look sometimes depressed. I think Dad is awesome for her, but sometimes, she still seems incomplete, as if her soul was not whole.

Charlie did say that this Edward had good looks. What was the word he used? 'Stunning!' I racked my brain for stunning males in their thirties in Forks. None really matched the description I concluded disappointedly. I mean, it's Forks after all.


	4. Revelation

Chapter 3: Revelation

It turned out that Charlie was to visit us for a whole weekend. He brought all of his essentials—clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste, guns . . . Jacob Jr and he were already planning their weekend. I rolled my eyes. Of course, it would involve football.

I left the boys to their machinations, all allusions to our earlier conversation about Edward gone. I had so many questions, but I did not know how to broach Mom with them, just in case it was a sore topic. I mean, it must be, else why would she not mention Edward's name all these past sixteen years, which by the way, included my entire life!

I started working on dinner. Mashed potatoes sounded doable enough. Mom and the boys were never picky eaters. It was really an attempt to diffuse my curiosity about Mom's past love life, but it really did not help take my mind off this Edward. 'What did he look like' was first and foremost on my mind. What was his personality like? Did Mom love him? What was his interaction with Dad like? Millions of questions sifted through my mind, enough to forget the mysterious mansion with that beautiful male creature that had prior consumed my attention.

Before long, dinnertime arrived. Dad picked Mom up from work and both arrived home in pretty good spirits. Mom smiled at a corny joke that Dad perhaps made as they stepped into our home.

"Hey Ezzie!" Dad beamed as he saw me.

"Was the joke that funny, Mom?" I inquired, keeping my face straight but got a jab in the ribs from Dad instead. "Please don't let those estrogens get out of hand. What have I done to deserve this?"

I feigned a pained look and received a chuckle from both of them.

"We ran into some old friends today," Mom laughed quite heartily, "and it just brought back some amusing thoughts."

My eyes widened. Could it be so timely? "Who?"

Dad only laughed harder. "Mike and Jessica Newton! I mean, I can't think of Mike Newton in a serious light. Do you remember the Zombie movie, Bells?"

Mom hadn't smiled that naturally in a while. In fact, she seemed to look ten years younger and that much more beautiful when she beamed like that. "It was traumatic for him," she agreed wholeheartedly.

Her smile widened when she heard Charlie's voice. "Bells, is that you?" Charlie popped out from around the corner, giving Mom a big hug and Dad a ceremonious pat on the back.

It would be a heartwarming night. I love these family dinners. We all plopped down at the table, and stories of Mike Newton surfaced. The dam burst and everyone laughed, and everyone laughed quite heartily at poor Mike Newton's expense. It wasn't until Jacob Jr bursted, "Did Edward do the same? Did he chase you around like a little lapdog?" that the dinner came to an awkward halt. His word choice was less than tasteful, I had to admit.

The table silenced immediately as Mom became paler than I thought possible. Dad became quite solemn . And Charlie seemed to be choking on a chicken wing. My eyes focused mainly on Mom though, as her face regained some color and now appeared contemplative, reminiscent.

"That's a little harsh, Junior," Dad finally spoke quietly.

Jacob Jr realized his mistake, but he could be stubborn sometimes. "Well?"

I would have chimed in in Mom's defense but was too curious to divert the attention away from her.

"Well, Junior, Edward and Mike Newton weren't exactly in the same league," Dad rushed to answer the question.

"What exactly does that mean?" Jacob Jr insensibly persisted.

"It means be quiet and let's continue dinner," Charlie mumbled, cheeks red with shame for having introduced the subject to us.

"No, it's all right," Mom sighed dejectedly. "Edward was no lapdog, and he should not be spoken about so rudely and insultingly." The decisiveness and protectiveness in Mom's tone was so different than what we were all used to. It was strange hearing those words, spoken with such a cold chill directed at Jacob Jr, whom Mom absolutely cherished. Unnerving actually.

Jacob Jr looked like he had been slapped in the face, so cold was Mom's demeanor towards him.

Dad sighed as well. "Bells, he was simply asking a question."

Mom's face washed over with dread, but she did not relinquish. "Just leave Edward out of this." She gave Charlie a glare, causing him to shrink further in his chair.

The rest of dinner was somber. We steered clear of any mention of Edward, but my mind was piqued as I was sure Jacob Jr's was as well. I could tell that he would go do Dad later for a complete rendition. Mom looked more sullen than ever. Overall, it was an uncharacteristically depressing end to dinner.

Mom went straight to her bedroom afterwards, her mood once again contemplative. After a few moments, I followed her, leaving the boys to themselves. No doubt Charlie and Dad taking this opportunity to enlighten Jacob Jr.

I knocked gently and entered once I heard the muffled 'come in' from behind the door. Mom was sitting on the bed with a beautiful diamond bracelet in her hand and an old antique box by her side.

It was so obvious. She loved Edward!

"He was pretty amazing, huh?" I stated more than asked, causing her to smile.

"Unbearably so," she smiled sadly, her thoughts far away. "I've almost forgotten. How could I almost forget him?"

"Would it be ironic for me to say 'life hits you hard and fast'?" I spoke in a feigned motherly voice. Mom laughed, her joy fleeting.

"Were you together together with Edward?" I asked curiously.

Mom laughed a bittersweet laugh this time. "He wanted to marry me." She said it like it was bad.

"And you said no because . . . Did you not love him?" I asked, confused by her obvious love for him and her reluctance to complete it. I was not being unconcerned for Dad since the present speaks for Dad's triumph and victory.

"That's not it," she struggled for words. "I was too young . . . and it did not matter to me whether we got married. I loved him all the same."

"Who came first, Dad or Edward?" The question slipped from my lips. I had to know the real story!

"Well, I guess your Dad and I met first." Ahhhh, so Edward was the 3rd wheel.

"But we had only been friends. With Edward, the moment I met him, I could not think of anything else." So Dad was not her first love interest. I was disappointed, slightly.

"What was he truly like, this Edward?" An open-ended question would give me some more insight and details into the matter. It was all so fascinating.

"He was beautiful, more so than anything I have ever seen!" Mom described. Of course. My face looked encouraging, raptured, so Mom continued. "He was such a noble person. He was good, selfless. Sometimes, I feel bad that he should shoulder the blame for everything bad that happened to me."

"You got into that much trouble?" I asked humorously.

Mom smiled sadly. "I would try to get myself in trouble just so he could comfort and rescue me."

"Wicked! But go on," I urged.

"He was sharp, well-mannered, gallant . . . "

"And I thought chivalry had died with the twentieth century," I joked. Her disdained looked made me bite my tongue. "Sorry, won't interrupt anymore."

Mom sighed. "No. You're right. Men have changed their ways . . . and chivalry is dead! But he was very much a beautiful, smart, selfless being who seemed to know every answer. Not only that, his voice was so nice to hear . . . and the music he created!" Mom began to hum a lullaby. My heart raced as I suddenly recognized it! That male creature had played that exact lullaby last time I saw him!!!!!

"Did he play the piano?" I ventured an educated guess, my voice thick with an emotion I could not describe.

Mom would have noticed my shock if she weren't so caught up in her past. "He played so beautifully. He even composed songs. That one, he said, was for me."

"That is beautiful indeed," I responded, but my mind started to race. Was that beautiful male creature related to Edward? Was he Edward's son, maybe? But thinking about his otherworldly appearance, as impossible as it could be, I wonder if that male creature was . . . no, no. It was impossible.

"What did he look like?" I tried to sound as casual as I could. "I mean, yeah, he's beautiful. But what did he truly look like—his hair, his eyes?

"Golden, his eyes were a beautiful shade of gold." Okay, calm down, Esmeralda Black. Breathe evenly.

"And his hair was bronze." I held onto the bedrail tightly.

"How old was he when you met him?" My voice quavered infinitesimally.

"Seventeen." Revelation. Mom's final answer answered my final inkling of a doubt. He was one and the same!

Just then, Mom opened her box, still oblivious to my change of attitude. She pulled out what seemed to be an old photograph, but I did not need to see it to picture his beautiful face. Who could have mistaken that face for anyone else, anyone human, anyone less beautiful.

Edward.


	5. Perspectives

Chapter 4: Perspectives

"Why did you break up?" I asked Mom, and added as an afterthought, "Besides of course for Dad."

Mom could not have looked more dejected. "Guilt . . . selfishness . . . I owed your father my life . . . and Edward owed me a vow of faith. So I did what I did to keep them both with me. I married your father. " Mom's voice changed to an even more somber tone. "I can still sometimes hear his voice, Edward's that is. 'It's the way things should have been' if he hadn't existed."

That statement that Mom quoted, for some reason, made me mournful of Edward. It painted him as a more compassionate, loving individual, and it saddened me to think that he would value his existence so little.

Mom continued with her sad reminiscence of his being. "He told me that no matter my choice, I could have any part of him that I wanted. It was my choice. Your Dad was not quite so open, but Edward had given me that choice. And so, to keep them both to myself, I married your Dad. And as for Edward, I asked him to be my confidante, to play his music to me when I needed its soothing touch, to let me look upon him each night so that I would be reassured that he had not left."

I felt a pang of pain for Edward having forced to watch on the sidelines as his loved one married another. It would be quite unbearable if I were in his shoes. I wonder why Edward would agree to such an atrocity. I mean, I love Mom dearly, but could she have been more insensitive to his feelings?

Mom must have read my thoughts, for she added, "He told me that he appreciated having the choice to watch me through my marriage, through childbirth, through a normal life."

I found Edward absolutely ridiculous in his reasons, but decided not to question. He needn't carry that burden. But something else Mom said earlier still confused me. "What did he mean that it is the way things should have been?"

Mom suddenly froze, as if she realized that she had said too much. "He didn't belong in Forks," she finally spoke slowly, as if deliberating in her mind. "He was made for grander things, for the big city. He was to build a fantastic future, and so he left Forks," she spoke vaguely.

Mom had to be the worst liar ever born. What was she trying to hide? Was she keeping a secret for Edward . . . or for herself? I did not want to push her lest my meeting with the beautiful male creature at the mansion be revealed. I could sort of figure out some possible reasons for her secrecy, but I wasn't too sure of their accuracy. And it was ironic that Edward would find more grander things while remaining in Forks simply as eye candy for Mom. Yeah, that sounded like a harsh assessment, but that pretty much summed it up for me.

And Edward had not left Forks! Why? Was it because he still loved Mom? It certainly would not have been for vengeance since his attitude did not demonstrate any ire towards her. Then why? My earlier promises to keep away from the mysterious mansion all but vanished. There were questions that I wanted answers to. It was obvious to me that Mom, and she even said it herself, had nearly forgotten him. Then what motive did he have for staying?

Mom must have noticed my pensiveness for she ended our little conversation quite eagerly. "It is of the past, after all. Let us keep it that way, Esmeralda. Maybe you should join the men."

"And you?" I asked, surprised by her sudden reticence in continuing the story.

"I'm tired. Tell them I am calling it a night, would you, sweetie?" She was kicking me out to leave her to her own ruminations, no doubt the subject of Edward sparking something within her.

I nodded and decided to see what the boys were up to, to hear Dad's and Charlie's side. I was not surprised then to see three sets of eyes eagerly awaiting me to join them.

"What?" I asked, feigning nonchalance as I plopped down on the loveseat.

"Essie!" Jacob Jr spoke angrily. "What did Mom say? Did she defend that monster?"

I was quite surprised at Jacob Jr's vehemence towards Edward and looked to Dad, who merely shrugged his shoulders as if he were helpless to change Junior's attitude. "Monster?" I asked.

Jacob Jr got riled up even more. "Yeah! Monster. He turned Mom against me. He broke Mom's heart and left her broken so that Grandpa had to pick up the pieces! And he thought he could be Dad's competitor? Of all the selfish, cold-hearted things he could be, to hurt Mom like that! She wouldn't blame him of course. She's too good. But for him to . . . " Jacob Jr had to catch himself as his breathing became ragged in his anger. His nostrils flared quite unbecomingly.

I looked at Charlie and Dad. "What did you tell him?" I asked, perturbed by Jacob Jr's strong emotions towards the subject.

"Only the truth that Mom refuses to see!" spat Junior. "Edward was NOT good for her, and if I ever see that bastard in Forks, I'll kill him with my own hands."

"Junior!" Dad finally spoke. "That was uncalled for. It's all in the past. Edward is no longer in Forks, and there is no need to demonstrate so much violent thought, especially with your Grandfather present!"

Charlie hung his head low. "I'm sorry for having brought this subject up, son."

"No worries, Charlie," Dad responded admirably. "It's all in the past, like I said. Sure, Edward was on the selfish side, but he rectified it in the end. He left quietly and had not attempted to contact Bells since. There is some decency in him."

"Good riddance," Charlie muttered.

I couldn't help myself. "Are you not demeaning this Edward too much? From what Mom said, he is quite virtuous."

"What?" Jacob Jr cried out angrily. "Virtuous? After nearly ruining Mom's life? To think that Mom nearly married him!"

My eyes lit up at that statement. "She nearly married him? I thought marriage with Edward was taboo. She seemed to imply that it was not to her liking."

Dad sighed. "Yeah. She even had the dress picked out. The ceremony was almost complete. He had her wrapped around his finger, so dazed was she that we were afraid she wasn't in her right mind, that she had been brainwashed. Somehow, though, she woke from that dream. Right before they walked down the aisle, Edward called it off. "

Charlie nodded, eyes focused on a past I was beginning to see. "I didn't know what to make of his attitude. He didn't seem upset, just cold, as if the marriage was a burden to him. I wanted to slap him right there, for hurting Bells yet once again. And then, he and his family disappeared, again." Charlie sighed. "Still the best thing that could have happened to Forks."

I wanted more than ever to find this male creature named Edward, to hear the story from his lips. Could he be as heartless as Dad and Charlie portrayed him to be, or was he the pitiful, tortured creature that Mom had described? Such an enigma, a beautiful one, that is.

Dad finally broke up the argument and rushed everyone off to sleep. Jacob Jr, I noticed uncomfortably, remained silent. I hope he didn't stew over this.

Charlie left after a couple more days, the laughter all but gone from our family. Mom looked absolutely miserable. Dad didn't speak much. Jacob Jr spent more and more time at Uncle Quil's and Embry's house with Jinx and Xolo. It was somber.

It wasn't until one week later when I had my break. I rushed to the outskirts of the forest that would lead me to the trail that led to the mansion. It must have been early afternoon when I went. I don't know. Time seemed so slow. I parked my car a ways from the gas station as to not attract unwanted attention. Then I began the hike. I hadn't known how eager I was to see him until I started walking the trail. It was more eerie today than ever before.

After half an hour, I stood at the front of the mansion. There was no one at the piano. I debated whether I should knock and decided against it. I twisted the doorknob. It opened easily. My heart sped up. I half expected the mansion to be occupied, but it was freezing cold inside, no whiff of his scent could be gleaned. Dust had settled on everything, as if no one had been there in quite a while. Perhaps no one had been there since I last met him.

I walked over to the piano. No music sheets. No sign he had been playing his lovely music. Dust had even settled on the piano. No hint of his existence. After a few minutes in that room, I decided to explore the rest of the house. If the piano room seemed deserted, the kitchen looked like it had never been touched. I kept on, deciding that I would find more clues of his existence upstairs. This decision made me recall that night when Edward followed the blond female creature upstairs, and as I traced the steps, I felt a pang of jealousy. I wondered if it was more on Mom's behalf or if that feeling was solely my own. I wondered with more interest, what the blond creature's relationship to Edward could be.

I finally stopped in front of an open room, full of windows. Books and CDs lined the bookshelves. Sheet music was left on the desktop. It wasn't hard to guess that this must have been Edward's room. There was one bed at the center, the bed sheets neatly placed upon it. It was disappointing, not seeing him there.

But I must have thought too soon, for I heard a thud as something landed near the window, startling me out of my reverie. There he stood, knees bent, arms on the floor, breaking his entrance with a cat-like grace. I wonder if that was intention, the loudness of his entrance. His face, while still lovely, appeared quite livid.

"Why did you come back?" he asked. I could tell it was spoken with restrained anger.

"I had some questions," I answered hotly, stunned by his failure to maintain a more decent composure around me as he had done previously.

His livid face became more glorious in its anger. "Why do you insist on this nonsense?"

His words stung me. His immediate rejection of my presence stunned me. I held back angry tears and was going to retort, when he snapped his head around, as if hearing something far away. His face suddenly appeared quite alarmed, and before I knew what was happening, he was at my side holding onto my arm. His hands were cold as ice. We were instantly out the door as I was carried unceremoniously on his back. The speed at which he carried me was unbelievable, and my hair flew in all different directions. I guess this will end up as a bad hair day for me. It couldn't have been more than a minute before we were at my car, my keys in his fingers. He plopped me on the passenger seat and with a rev of the engine, we were off, headed, it seemed, back to the Reservation.

What an obvious overreaction, or so I thought, until I saw a streak of blond at the periphery of my vision. I turned to gaze upon the blond female creature that was Edward's companion, but instantly regretted it. She watched me intently, calmly, deadly as we drove past. Her face followed the car, no hint of any emotion. Now, I was beginning to get creeped out.

"It's too late," the lovely male spoke in his less than livid voice, "to feel scared," he continued since I did not get his drift. "And yes, I am taking you back to the Reservation, where you'll be safer."

Suddenly, his fingers danced across a cell phone I didn't realize he had taken out. His actions were so baffling to me. I had not enough time to think. But he did not notice. He gazed at the road, impatience lining his features, waiting for whomever to pick up.

I froze once more as he addressed the caller on the other end. "Seth . . . it's Edward." He said it so naturally, so easily, as if they had been friends for a long long time. "Meet me at the treaty line." It seemed as if Uncle Seth immediately understood the location. And as quickly as the conversation started, it ended, leaving me more confused than ever.

"Why did you have to satisfy your curiosity?" Edward spoke, this time with more tenderness than anger.

"Is she going to kill me?" I asked about the more imminent issue at hand.

Edward smiled bitterly, his face full of hurt. "You let me deal with her. You should just remain on the Reservation . . . for the rest of your life," he added. The way he said it was so final, and it did not welcome any questions along that line.

I bit my tongue at the questions that now flowed through my mind . . . and there were so many. I wanted to ask, but I didn't know how to proceed.

"Yes," he answered softly. "My name is Edward. My last name is Cullen."

I looked at him, surprised how easily that came out, without my having to voice the question.

"Yes, I can read minds."

Oh. How . . . inconvenient.

Edward laughed bitterly once more. "Sometimes it helps clear the smoke. No nonsense."

Emboldened by the absolute open-book nature of my mind, I finally asked, "Why did you break off the wedding with Mom? Why are you still in Forks? How was Dad emotionally involved in all of this?"

Edward looked incredulously at me. "Are you not missing the most essential question?"

I raised my eyebrows. Which is?

"What am I?" Edward spoke, almost with a hint of melancholy.

Oh. That. Well. Yeah.

I stared at his lips, intrigued. I never had the time to really look at him, to truly appreciate his beauty.

"Vampire." His quiet acknowledgement interrupted my thoughts once more. He looked expectant, as if waiting for me to look away in disgust, almost hopeful that that acknowledgement of his existence was enough to impugn him in my eyes.

He must have sensed my fascination because he looked once more incredulous at the effect that the word had on my opinion of him.

"What is it with this fascination with something so vile as myself . . . with my kind?" he asked, looking confused himself.

Why was he so sure of his unattractiveness, I wonder.

He parked the car abruptly and stepped out, ending that line of thought abruptly. My hope of continuing any conversation ended. I saw Uncle Seth step out from behind a tree, patting Edward on the back.

I was shocked beyond words. Uncle Seth looked at Edward almost reverently as they exchanged words, no doubt the topic of the conversation my ridiculous curiosity. But I took this time to stare unabashedly at him, so focused was he on communicating with Uncle Seth that he no longer concentrated on my thoughts.

His body was muscular and just as beautiful as his face. There was an economy of motion that suggested many years of existence. I wondered how old he truly was. He was dressed exquisitely, refined and cultured. His lips looked soft, but having clung to his body prior, I knew they were probably stone cold. His face, while glorious in its agony, was exquisite nonetheless. His eyes were a soft honey color today. I could see how Mom would be mesmerized with them. How I longed to touch his face and trace those sharp angles. If I were Mom, I would not have parted with him.

And then, just as he abruptly entered my life moments before, his departure was equally curt. He was gone, leaving me with an incredibly concerned-looking Uncle Seth. Actually, after much deliberation, I would describe his expression as more sorrowful. He walked to the driver's side and turned the ignition on. "Oh Esmeralda!" Uncle Seth spoke, unfortunately not in his usually bubbly tone. "Let's get you home."

"No!" I cried out. "Not until you give me some answers."

He smiled, sort of amusedly, despite his perceived grimness of the situation. "I meant my home. I figured you weren't going to let things slide without disemboweling me." Uncle Seth grinned slightly, and I cooled down. There was a reason he was my favorite Uncle. "Let's go home and fill in the blanks!"

I let out a contented sigh. I had so many questions to ask, so many more opinions to deliver! And I did not realize how holding onto this secret existence of Edward had resulted in me feeling like I was going to burst. And while I did not quite enjoy the last few rushed moments I had just spent with Edward, I cherished them.


	6. For the Love of All Things Beautiful

Chapter 5: For the Love of All Things Beautiful

"There could be no better lovers for Bella than Edward and Jacob," Uncle Seth began. Optimistic actually.

And thus began the tale I so desperately wanted to hear about. The only thing that surprised me was that Aunt Leah, who always seemed so close to Uncle Seth, perhaps even closer than I was to Jacob Jr, nodded in agreement. Aunt Leah, who always seemed angry with the world, whose every interaction with every being resulted in her irritation, was silent and thoughtful, maybe even agreeable during Uncle Seth's recounting of the lovers' triangle.

What was more fascinating was that Aunt Leah kept on nodding in approval every time Edward's name was mentioned, as if she had nothing but praise and sympathy for Edward.

Nevertheless, I listened intently, Uncle's Seth's perspective so refreshing and endearing compared to Charlie's and Dad's recollection. Edward seemed so much more human and vulnerable than I thought an otherworldly creature such as he would be, and my heart ached for Edward's loss.

My mind memorized every single world that Uncle Seth spoke.

" . . . and so, Edward believed that he was unable to give Bella a peaceful, happy life. He left right after her 18th birthday. That was when she turned to your Dad. He was, as Charlie put it, much healthier for Bella. And it was true. But Esmeralda . . . " Uncle Seth's voice deepened all of a sudden. It seemed like what he was to say next was of utmost importance. "The changes to our people, the Quieleutes, had already been set in motion. When the Cullens had come to Forks, our Quieleute tribe suffered a metamorphosis that was irreversible, even after Edward left."

And at that moment, Edward's words came back to me. "your tribe's natural enemy."

I listened on as Uncle Seth gazed at me with his undivided attention. "We are descendants of wolves, Esmeralda. The Cullens' presence caused us to change, to morph into animals with strength and speed. Your father took this really hard, but the change had allowed him to see the truth, his eyes unfettered by these vampires veiled behind a human façade. And he fought wholeheartedly to keep your mom from becoming one of them."

I gawked at this new twist in the story. "So, as wolves, our tribe hunts vampires?" Even as I said that, the sorrow overwhelmed me at the imposed hostility between our tribe and the Cullen family, who I was starting to feel awed by.

"Yes, and no," Uncle Seth answered. "You see, we had a treaty with the Cullens . . . " And so, Uncle Seth recounted the history of our tribe. My heart rejoiced to know that Edward did not drink human blood. Uncle Seth spoke for I don't know how many hours, but he brought the story up to the time of my birth. "Edward visited us publicly for the last time when you were born. Everyone was getting older, including your mom. The fact that he still looked seventeen would be a cause for suspicion."

"But Edward never left Forks!" I blurted out.

Uncle Seth smiled sorrowfully. "No, he didn't leave. But he could not show himself either, so he mainly kept hidden during the daytime, only coming out at night to feed." I have to admit, that seemed a lonely existence, especially since his family had left.

"Why did he stay?" I asked, depressed by Edward's solitude and silent pain.

Uncle Seth looked surprised at my question, as if it were such an obvious answer. "He is waiting for your Mom to say that it is okay for him to leave."

My eyes widened further. "You mean she never let him go? She left him here to simply satisfy her wants?" I didn't say 'needs' because that would imply that she couldn't survive without him. She can and has survived without him. She had us. She had an extended family. She had friends. She had everything. And he had no one! My mind drifted to his blond female companion, but I disregarded that thought. That blond female creature was neither friend nor family to him.

"Selfish, isn't it?" Aunt Leah finally commented coldly. Her words and tone reminded me of why she was my least favorite aunt.

Uncle Seth wasn't quite so upset by that comment, but he attempted to ease its sting. "There is one other reason Edward decided to stay."

I understood. How could I not, with all the details and history Uncle Seth divulged. It was redundant for him to say it, but he said it nevertheless. "The Volturi." It was as if he the name were taboo.

"That is why," Uncle Seth continued matter-of-factly, "Edward is still in contact with me. He does not want to interfere with Bella's and Jacob's marriage, with your family, but he wanted us to still be watchful, to know first thing if the Volturi decide to act on their promise, the promise that Bella would die if Edward did not turn her into one of his kind."

"The blond creature, the female that is Edward's companion, the one with red eyes . . . is she Volturi?" I asked, dreading the answer.

Uncle Seth nodded solemnly. "Her name is Jane."

Jane. Such a simple name, but promising so much torture and pain.

"Edward didn't say much about her other than that she was dangerous and powerful, that we should not cross paths."

I shuddered involuntarily, but spoke. "Why then, if the Volturi know that Mom had not changed, has still not changed, have they not killed her . . . and us?"

Uncle Seth sighed, something quite unusual but becoming more frequent for him. "Edward convinced them that they would not want to enter war with us . . . and reminded them that Bella had not revealed their existence.

"That was it?" I asked incredulously, remembering Jane's deadly gaze.

Uncle Seth hesitated, as if debating whether to say more, but he must have seen my doubt at his simple explanation, and so he continued. "No, that was not all. The Volturi had three demands, of which Edward has satisfied two."

"Demands?" I asked, curious.

Uncle Seth nodded. "Demands. One, that Edward lend them his abilities as a mindreader. He may not agree with their cause and actions, but they would like to take advantage of his talents."

"To do what?" I asked further.

"To kill wandering, reckless vampires."

I thought of Edward's good and peaceful nature and was disheartened to know that that request must be exceptionally hard to stomach for him, the assistance in murdering others, that is.

"Secondly," Uncle Seth continued, as if the first wasn't sacrifice enough, "Jane needed someone to fine tune some of her powers. They needed a willing volunteer for her to practice."

That seemed such a strange request. "And you don't know what powers she is trying to hone?" I asked, but memories of my first encounter with Edward returned. I remembered Jane staring at him, working some sort of mind control on him, and I remembered how he tensed up, as if in pain. Was that it? Was she torturing his mind?

Uncle Seth caught my pensiveness. "Do you know?" he asked. Perceptive of him.

I nodded. "I think she has the ability to torture the mind. I saw her looking at Edward, and he seemed in pain." My heart swelled with compassion for Edward even more than ever. Such a good being.

"And the third demand?" I asked, fearful for Edward's sanity and existence, but curious nevertheless.

Uncle Seth sighed again. "I guess they want everything he could possible offer—soul, mind, . . . and body. They want him to join the Volturi."

I must have looked confused. "He already did, didn't he, by lending them his powers?"

"Exactly! He lent them his powers, but they still didn't own him." Uncle Seth paused, as if trying to figure out how to phrase things and deciding in the end to just flat out say it. "They want him to marry Jane."

My mouth dropped even lower by the unfair demand. "But, but you said he only satisfied two, right? Which two?"

"He has only satisfied two . . . at the moment," Uncle Seth acknowledged. I did not miss the implication. "He has not married Jane."

'Let me deal with her,' Edward had spoken earlier, and I felt a stab at my heart. I didn't know him that well, but I was certain I didn't want him to bond with Jane.

"And she? It does not appear that she loves or desires him," I speculated, remembering her satisfaction at his pain.

"From what Edward said," Uncle Seth agreed, "I think she feels disdain at the idea of marrying him. 'I'd rather not exist' was her exact words. But the Volturi leader thought it a perfect match."

It was unfair to Edward, whose love was boundless, to be bound to one whose love was nonexistent.

Uncle Seth felt my sympathy. His words, though, were not encouraging. "Edward asks that you not interfere, Esmeralda."

My face became flushed with guilt. "But he looks after us so much. And no one is there to look after him."

Aunt Leah chose once more to interject her unwanted opinions. "Perhaps, he would find a lovefest brewing in the Volturi, who knows. He's attractive enough that if Jane doesn't love him, she might consider his body a good trophy to hang on her shelf." Why was she so bitter?

"That's enough, Leah," Uncle Seth warned. He looked at me. "I don't think that we can help Edward, not without putting our entire tribe at risk." Then, in an even more solemn tone, "Esmeralda, have you not sensed a change in the air?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, but recalled Junior's uncharacteristic outburst earlier this week.

"Something has changed. Vampires are nearing Forks. Our pack is feeling that pull again. Our senses are strengthening. We are changing, one by one. Sooner or later, your father, your brother . . . and yes, even you, will suffer the change. Do you not find that your senses are keener already?"

I had to admit, my vision was getting as clear as ever. My sense of smell different, more crisp. I felt stronger and faster. But not quite as fast as Edward. "I don't want Edward to be possessed by them," I said sadly.

"Neither do I," Uncle Seth agreed, "but it may be too late for that."

"What did he tell you at the treaty line?" I asked warily.

Uncle Seth sighed. "He said that it was time. He heard from your mind that Bella had nearly forgotten him, and I think he took it as his cue that he could leave Forks once and for all . . . "

The rest did not need to be said. I understood. Edward could surrender himself completely to the Volturi, to be fodder for their entertainment, to live at their mercy and whim. He was no longer needed in Forks to reassure Mom of anything. I thought of how protective he was this afternoon, and I was touched by it all.

A tear fell down my cheeks as I cried for his salvation. We owed him so much. And it touched me that much more that he tried to be invisible to us all, holding onto his grief so silently, so courageously, taking the blame when it was not his to own.

He was good, and it hurt to know that most of my family thought otherwise. Mom should have let him go a long time ago. And now, he is paying a great price for our selfishness.

"One more thing, Esmeralda," Uncle Seth added.

I looked to Uncle Seth with wet eyes.

"He asked you not to do anything reckless."


	7. Little White Lie

Little White Lie

Edward's eyes were such a beautiful shade of gold. He looked more mystical and surreal as he lay on the bed, awaiting his cruel fate. A thin, nearly shear sheet was the only thing that covered his nude body. It was so unfair that someone so undeserving of him gets to claim him so effortlessly.

There was no regret nor anger in his eyes, just a loneliness that threatened to consume him. If I had not known him, I would have thought he looked defeated. So consumed was I with him that I had not realized the presence of another in the room, not until Edward's face tilted a little in acknowledgement.

"You look not nearly as in pain as what I thought you would be," the sultry voice lingered in the air. Jane seemed pleased as she spoke those words, her gait slightly predatory as she advanced.

Edward appeared to stiffen momentarily, but the relaxed. "No pain," Edward assured her in an equally appealing voice. "Should this?" Edward gestured at the intimacy of the quarter, "not be a reason to celebrate?" His pupils dilated, the look of primitive lust overcoming his handsome features. Not more than a second, Jane was on the bed, the shear sheet a heap on the ground. She eyed him once over with desire and within moments, their naked bodies were entangled. Both cried out in ecstasy, and my worst fears had come true. Edward had relinquished to the darkness that was Volturi, giving himself completely to their desires, whims and cause. I could see his long muscular leg draped over the side of the bed, the rest of his body veiled by Jane as she took him hungrily.

And I woke up violently as Edward screamed Jane's name. My heart thudded heavily as I realized that it was simply a nightmare that felt so real. I had never felt so much envy before, and this feeling all stemming from a dream. Relief flooded me as I realized that it was not reality, just an overactive subconsciousness.

It had been weeks since Edward Cullen had left me with Uncle Seth at the treaty line. He disappeared from existence shortly thereafter along with Jane. No one, not even Uncle Seth, had any more words on the matter, and Edward's mysterious absence only put me on edge further. Night after night, I dreamt of Edward's surrender to the Volturi. The dreams became more vivid and the end was always the same. Edward became one of them!

Mom remained depressed, talking very little to anyone, even me. She always seemed preoccupied. It also appeared to me that Uncle Seth had told Dad of Edward's last meeting with him because Dad seemed even more vigilant than ever before. Jacob Jr spent much more time with Jinx and Xolo, which worried me a little. I hadn't realized how far knowledge of my last meeting with Edward Cullen had spread when one day, those three had cornered me at home.

It was another dull day when I had finished my chores on the Res. Dad had forbidden me to leave the protection of our tribe. I was about to fix dinner when Jinx, Xolo and Jacob Jr busted into the room, faces livid.

I could read from their expressions that they had learned about my tryst with Edward. Perhaps tryst was too liberal a term, but I liked how it rolled off my tongue.

"Can I help you boys?" I asked acridly, my patience pretty thin.

"You lied to us!" Jacob Jr accused immediately.

"No, I omitted certain facts," I corrected him.

"Why are you defending that filthy leech?" Jacob Jr continued, Jinx and Xolo too chicken to comment.

"He's not a leech and neither is he filthy!" I retorted.

"He certainly smells like filth, so how can he not be filth!" Jacob Jr responded, gritting his teeth.

"How would you know?" I answered hotly.

"First Mom and now you? That's all he knows to prey on, girls with weak wills!"

"I resent that statement," I defended.

"Esmeralda, your brother is right. This Edward seems quite manipulative. You need to step back and look at this more objectively. Don't just go by pretty looks."

I shot Xolo a dirty glare. "Are you guys done with all this nonsense?"

"Where is he?" Jacob Jr spoke, surprisingly in a threatening tone.

"I'm not his mother. How should I know?" I retorted with more vehemence than I felt.

"Don't lie to me. Contrary to that filthy leech, I am family!" Jacob Jr persisted.

"Oh get off your high chair! I haven't spoken to him for weeks. I don't know where he is!"

The sudden acknowledgement of my interactions with Edward seemed to be a slap to their faces.

"What has gotten to you, Esmeralda!" Jinx cried out exasperatedly.

"Look boys, even if I knew where Edward Cullen is, I would never tell you, the way you're behaving!"

It seemed the wrong thing to say as Jacob Jr's face turned violent. "You would defend an enemy?"

I continued along this dangerous course. "He's no enemy of mine. Now lay off!" I snapped.

"We will hunt him down, and I will feed on his heart," Jacob Jr promised menacingly, "that is, if he has one."

My heart fell, suddenly realizing that it was no idle threat, especially considering who his father was. It was not what Edward needed at this time, a bunch of young, angry, blind wolves after his existence. "Why such drama?" I tried a different tactic. "He's no longer in Forks."

"You know where he is!" Jacob Jr accused. "Hasn't he done enough damage? Now where is he?"

"He left Forks!" I gritted my teeth. "You don't need to add unnecessary tension. Just let it go!"

Jacob Jr must have realized the futility of his line of questioning because all of a sudden, his tone changed. He was calmer, more in control, more worrisome to me, as if he made a decision. "If ever he returns," his eyes darkened, "he would be very sorry." It was a very dark promise.

I wanted to retort, but held back with great difficulty. I didn't want to provoke him any further. It would be a worthless cause. I looked away, my cue for them to leave.

And they did, silently . . . dead silently.

I waited to cool down and was about to leave the kitchen when I noticed a slight motion behind the door. My eyes widened as Mom stepped out, face full of intensity as she approached me tentatively.

"You know where he is?" Mom asked, eyes hopeful. "You've seen him?"

Speechless, I merely nodded.

"Tell me," she looked at me beseechingly, tears forming. "Please tell me! The house, the Cullen house is gone! I can't find him. He promised not to leave!"

I closed my eyes, trying to not watch her agonizing face. My voice was cold. "Yes, he promised eighteen years ago. Mom, isn't it time to let him go?"

Mom's expression suddenly became more determined, fiercer. "What did he say to you?"

I must have looked exasperated. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing."

Mom then looked at me differently, more pensively, as if gauging my motive.

"Look, I'm not stupid. I can figure things out. Edward said very little. Uncle Seth told me most of the story."  
Mom appeared bothered, not buying my story. "You sought Edward." She said it rather than asked.

I remained silent.

Mom continued. "He is a pretty intriguing person—smart, talented, and . . . very beautiful. I can see why you would be fascinated." My jaw dropped. Mom was jealous? Of me?

"All right, this is really awkward. You think I'm in love with your ex-boyfriend?"

"No!" Mom responded. "Infatuated . . . like I was when I was your age."

"Well, if it was an infatuation, isn't it time to call it quits?" I asked ferociously, unable to hide the crimson in my cheeks. "He's moved on . . . and so should you!" The moment I said that, I regretted my vehemence.

"Moved on," she whispered despairingly, the tears streaking down her face. "He . . . he never said he was involved." She focused on me once more. "With who?"

"Jane." I surprised even myself when I spoke with such envy and longing.

Mom's breath hitched at her immortal rival, perhaps realizing that Jane was an even match for Edward, at least in strength. I saw the same envy and longing in her eyes. A sudden thought swept through me. Had Mom ever consummated her love with Edward? One look at her crestfallen face and I realized that perhaps, she never had that opportunity. "He goes to her willingly?"

No! I screamed to myself. '_He goes to her for you_!' The guilt washed through me and a sudden image of a reluctant Edward being intimate with Jane consumed me. "Willingly enough!" I lied, unable to comprehend my shamelessness. Actually, I knew. My biggest competitor for Edward was not Jane. It was Mom. "He is, after all, a male," I plugged in matter-of-factly. "And like all males, he has needs." That seemed to have closed the topic as Mom retreated into another world, frozen from shock.

Amazingly, I was lifted by her surrender. And though my actions were underhanded, the guilt gave way to triumph soon thereafter.

That night, I dreamt. It wasn't the nightmare where Jane conquered Edward. In that dream, Edward responded to me, and only me.


End file.
